Torn Decision
by Sango-Chan2
Summary: Details in beginning of story. Inu/Kag romance, Houjo and Kikyou trying to split them apart, yadda yadda yadda, you kno the drill. *incomplete*
1. The Beginning

A/N: let's cut to the chase now. Kagome has had a serious heart disorder since she was born that makes her weaken easily and pass out. Inu Yasha is her boyfriend that was never told by anyone about this condition, but Kagome's lifetime best friend, Houjo knows all about it, but is also trying to take Kagome away from Inu Yasha. If this love triangle wasn't bad enough, Inu Yasha's best friend Kikyou steps into the picture, trying to sabotage Inu Yasha and Kagome's relationship to have Inu Yasha for herself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I wish I did, though..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Kag's POV  
  
I looked forward to my date with Inu Yasha today as I ran down the street to where we were to meet. I waited on the park bench; me and Houjo's favorite spot since we were kids. As I sat down, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. My heart condition was weakening me quickly. I was going to faint, but I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back up. I looked up, hoping to see Inu Yasha, but my stomach tied in knots as I saw Houjo's comforting face, but his mouth was set in a frown as he sat me up. "It's acting up again, isn't it, Kagome-chan?" he asked grimly. Unfortunately through the years we've known each other, he's learned how to read me like a book. All I could do then was give a small nod. Houjo understood and left with a smile. As he walked away, he turned around and said; "You can't hide it from Inu Yasha-san anymore, Kagome. I talked to him yesterday. He's starting to get suspicious." I was shocked. I felt like I should tell Inu-chan but he would start babying me and treat me like I was made of glass, but if I didn't promise Houjo I would, he would drive me on till I told Inu Yasha or he told him himself. All I could do was smile with all the strength I could muster and nod. "I will, don't worry!" I said, but I knew there was a hollow sound to that sentence, but Houjo just gave me a skeptical look and left. It felt terrible to lie to him, but I couldn't help it. Before I could call to Tai to come back, a pair of hands covered my eyes. I was surprised and gave a cry out and struck my attacker with my elbow. The hands immedietly let go. "Jeez.it was just a joke, Kag, calm down!" groaned an all-too-familiar voice. Heat rose to my cheeks as I whirled around to help the man up. "Inu-chan! I am SO sorry! But don't do that to me! You'll scare me to death one of these days!" "Keh." he grumbled as I pulled him up. He dusted himself off and picked up my hand. "Come on, let's go to the carnival! If we go any later, the line will never end!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Kikyou's POV  
  
My blood boiled as I saw my childhood friends walk away together. Kagome was my best friend, I knew she was happy, but over the years, Inu Yasha stole my heart and I couldn't stand to see them together. I choked down a sob, and then realized I wasn't the only one watching them. I looked down from the tree I was perched on and noticed Houjo. He, too, was a friend, but not a friend as good as Sora. I was surprised by his face. It was usually all fired up with energy. His chocolate-brown eyes overflowing with life, his hazel brown hair brimming with energy, but today, his eyes and hair were the same, but something about him made him seem dead. His back was slouched, hands in his pockets, face drawn with worry and pain. Could it be he couldn't stand for them to be together, too? I shook that idea out of my head. That would be impossible. His little brat of a sister Rena probably passed out from the heat again. The poor girl was sensitive to this kind of heat and usually passed out. As Houjo walked away, I began to plot my way to split them apart. I knew Kagome had a strange heart condition that kept her back often, but she was keeping it from Inu Yasha.  
  
A/N: Nyah, short chapter again. I'm getting lazy but I promise the next chapters will be longer.well, Ja for now!  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Thinking Back on Old times

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
A/N: SO SORRY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I realized this after it was too late, but I realized I made 2 mistakes by typing in Tai and Sora, but I had been in the middle of a Taiora fic when I came up with the story so it said Tai and Sora.  
  
~~~ Torn Decision Chp2  
  
~~~ Kagome's POV  
  
I sighed in content as I lay down on my bed. The date with Inu Yasha went smooth, he didn't even ask about why I get weak easily. I looked forward to next week, when he and I were to go out again. Then I paused. I looked at a picture frame by my bed. It was a photograph that held the image of four children; Inu Yasha, Houjo, Kikyou, and me. The four of us were inseparable back then. Now that I thought back, we still are. We do everything together. Then a thought struck my mind. I remembered something Kikyou told me.something not too long ago.maybe a few years.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Kikyou and I raced to the park bench. I smacked my hand against it, winning the race. Kikyou and I laughed. Then Kikyou looked serious. "Kagome-chan.." She began. "Hai?" I asked. "If I tell you this secret, you have to swear to Kami you'll never tell a single soul.ESPECIALLY not Inu-kun." "Swear!" I cried at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't help but be curious what kind of secret she would even keep away from Inu-kun. "All right." she whispered. She leaned in and whispered these four, horrifying words. "I love Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
Did she still love him? I was terrified. After knowing Kikyou my entire life, I found out one thing: if Kikyou wants something, she'll go through even the depths of hell to get it.  
  
~~~ Kikyou's POV  
  
I wrote in my journal my plans to keep those two apart and hate each other. I looked at the picture of Inu-kun I had in my room. His long jet black hair, as usual, was tied back with a blue cord. (Yeah, in this story, Inu and Sess are humans. No demons in the story.) His gray eyes nearly twinkled. His mouth was spread in a wide smile. Next to him was Kagome- chan. Her silky black hair was in its usual locks but in this picture, she had it in a loose braid. Her bright eyes could light up any day. Inu Yasha was holding her under one arm, hugging her close to him. My blood boiled. I ripped the picture in half, keeping Inu Yasha, and throwing Kagome into the fireplace. My mouth curved into a smile as I watched her image slowly crinkle, turn brown, and then black. I went back to my plans. Phase one was already done. I pulled out her necklace I stole from her room the last time I visited. It was a beautiful crystal snowflake, in the back in tiny writing were the letters "K+I" that stood for "Kag+Inu". It was a gift from Inu-kun that Kagome cherished. She had taken it off to wash when I stole it. I couldn't help but think.would Inu Yasha be the same when he and Kag-chan broke up? Would Kag-chan ever hate me? I shook that idea out of my head. Inu Yasha would be mine. To me, that's all that matters.  
  
~~~ Inu Yasha's POV  
  
"ACHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sniffed. Somebody was definitely talking about me. Someone handed me a tissue. I looked up to see my older brother, Sesshoumaru. "Thanks." I sniffed as I took the tissue from his hand. "Clean up. Kagura-chan is coming." I sighed. Kagura was Sesshoumaru's fiancée. Whenever she came, they would spend hours in Sesshoumaru's room doing who-knows-what. Again, I just sighed. I stood up and helped Sesshoumaru clean up the house.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled for the butler. Jaken ran to Sesshoumaru. Jaken was a short little man, with big round eyes and more warts that you could ever imagine. In other words, he was like a toad. (^o^) "Myouga, you too!" I bellowed. Myouga ran to my aid. He, like Jaken, was a tiny little man, with a bald head and small beard. Unlike Jaken, whose bones looked like they would snap any second, Myouga was somewhat chubby. (Again, ^o^ couldn't help putting in a few of their real traits.) "Yes sir!" they both cried out. "I want this place spick and span! If I find even a speck of dust, you two are fired!" Sesshoumaru said venomously. As the two gulped and scrambled to follow his orders, I whispered to them that I'd just rehire them. "Arigatou, Inu Yasha-sama." Myouga and Jaken said bowing to me.  
  
I KNOW I promised a longer chapter, but I've been busy lately. The next one will be longer. If not, tie me upside down by my ankles in a well. 


	3. Without Turning Back

Torn Decision 3  
  
A/N: PLEASE check my bio thing.there might be an important message or two.one of them including not rushing me. Just either review or send me an email. Do you want short chapters that don't take a long time? Or do you want a nice long chapter that takes a REALLI long time? It's your choice. And I apologize if you think I'm sounding like a bitch. The flames have been getting on my nerves.But for this chapter, it's a NICE, LONG, CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! *Throws confetti in air*  
  
~~~ Kagome's POV I ran to school. As a joke, Souta stole my alarm clock. I still didn't see how in the world her professors could cope with all my late days. Luckily for me, Tokyo University wasn't very far from my house, so running was no problem. I entered the classroom and immedietly started apologizing to the teacher. As she lectured me, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and saw Kikyou sitting in the back of the room, hiding a giggle. I just shot her a glare. When the professor finally finished, I power-walked to the back of the room, next to Kikyou.  
  
"That wasn't funny."  
  
"Oh yes it was!"  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
"I hear you!"  
  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
  
"Meet me after school in the parking lot."  
  
I was surprised. I thought she was going to continue the argument. Before I could ask her why, the professor started giving us a suspicious look.  
  
~~~ Inu Yasha's POV  
  
"ACHOO!!!" I sneezed. Someone's been thinking about me all morning.  
  
A door from upstairs slammed. Sesshoumaru came clomping down the stairs in nothing but his rumpled bed sheet and giving me an angry look.  
  
"Look, if you're gonna sneeze all day, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!" Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"Not MY fault if someone's talkin' shit about me!!"  
  
"Well, you're disturbing me and Kagura."  
  
I sighed. "Fine.and do I wanna kno what you've been doing upstairs?" I merely demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a grin that I didn't really like. "That's for me to know and you to find out if we ever have a.man-to-man talk, if you know what I mean." He gave my green face a wink.  
  
I grabbed my jacket, put on my shoes, and slammed the door in a split second. Before I slammed the door, I heard Sesshoumaru laughing.  
  
~~~ Kikyou's POV  
  
I waited for Kagome as she ran from her last class.  
  
"SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!" She cried, bowing to me each time.  
  
"I hear you, now be quiet."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
I sighed. This is going to be tough..  
  
"Kag."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, but."  
  
Kagome's face inched into mine.  
  
"It's ok. Just tell me what's on your mind. You haven't really been yourself lately."  
  
I winced. She noticed. Anyway."you see, Kag-chan.Inu-kun has been two- timing you."  
  
The look on her face was painful for the both of us. Her face paled, her mouth dropped open, and her eyes nearly bugged out.  
  
"E-excuse me?" she asked when she got her voice back. Her voice shook as she talked. "With who?"  
  
"Me." Was all I said before she dropped onto the ground, her eyes spilling over. She sobbed and couldn't stop. Then she stood up abruptly, an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you want to see me suffer? Why should I believe you?" She demanded, her eyes growing more and more intense after each question. Her look of sadness gradually turned into a look of rage. She took a step closer, and closer. I backed up until my back was pressed against a car. Then I answered.  
  
"I didn't want to see you hurt. I then found the pain of lying to you unbearable."  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"I told Houjo."  
  
"So you trust him more than me?"  
  
"No, he presumed there was something wrong."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she asked again.  
  
"You should believe be because I have proof." I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. She gaped at it.  
  
"That looks like the one he gave me."  
  
"He gave them to us on the exact same day. I was never able to where such a beautiful gift because he didn't want to tell you. But now I have."  
  
The look she had was murderous. She walked closer until our noses were one inch apart. She looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't EVER want to look at you, talk to you, mention you, or even THINK about you or Inu Yasha EVER again for as long as I LIVE."  
  
She spun around, and walked away. She walked about five steps before stopping.  
  
"Also tell Inu Yasha that I said goodbye."  
  
She then ran away towards the sunset. As I stared, I could have sworn I saw glimmering around her, like shimmering tears. At that time, I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Crying because I was hurting my best friend, but laughing because I was one step closer to getting the man of my dreams.  
  
~~~ Kag's POV  
  
My heart shattered as I ran. I had no clue where I was heading. I just ran. My legs weren't' obeying me at all. They seemed to know where they were going, but my eyes were too blurred to read the road signs. When my vision cleared, my head was feeling woozy. I realized my legs brought me to the park bench, where I spent so many happy years. Well, happy until now. My legs started to feel like they were made of lead. As I dragged my feet, a hammer started pounding in my head. My chest felt like it was about to burst. It hurt so much.It felt like there was a fist clenching my heart. The pain became unbearable. I fell forward. I fell on the ground 2 feet from the bench. I couldn't bring my arms up to break my fall. I just smacked on the ground.  
  
".Inu Yasha." I murmured before I blacked out.  
  
~~~ Inu Yasha's POV  
  
"ACHOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~ Kag's POV  
  
My eyes slowly opened, but I found that I wasn't at home. I breathed in and recognized the "wonderful" familiar smell of the hospital. I turned and saw a nurse smiling at me.  
  
"So you're awake!"  
  
"What happened?" was all I could ask. I felt and sounded groggy.  
  
"That's what we would like to ask you. Is your name Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"It seems that you're the only person in Tokyo who has this rare disease."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I would like to make just one last check-up before I let you go, alright?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
That took a while. But after what seemed to be a century, the nurse nodded that I could go. I walked outside to walk to my only sanctuary, oblivious to the fact that there was something going on back with Houjo and Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~  
  
Houjo's POV  
  
My heart thumped with rage. I ran over to Kikyou's house. I couldn't reach Kagome all night. I suspected it had to do with the 'plan' of Kikyou's. I knocked vigorously on the door.  
  
"Kikyou! I know you can hear me! Open the door NOW!!!!"  
  
On cue, Kikyou opened the door. All she had on was a towel in her hair and a bath robe.  
  
"I was taking a SHOWER." She snapped.  
  
"Frankly, I don't give a damn."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. One should watch their language in front of a lady."  
  
"Well now, maybe you should have thought of that before you made Kagome go missing!"  
  
~~~ Kikyou's POV  
  
"Well now, maybe you should have thought of that before you made Kagome go missing!"  
  
I was stunned. I merely wanted Kagome to break up with Inu Yasha. I didn't mean to have her disappear or anything.  
  
"Did you try calling her cell phone?" I asked, as if there was a slim chance that Kagome was just wandering around.  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was out of batteries." In his anger, Houjo punched the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
I winced at the sound. I frowned at the bloody hand.  
  
"Come in. I'll take care of that hand of yours."  
  
"But what about Kagome?"  
  
"We'll discuss that matter while I clean that hand."  
  
~~~ Inu Yasha's POV  
  
I ran to Kikyou's house. I had gone to Houjo's, but his parents said he wasn't home, but at Kikyou's. My heart was beating one thousand times a minute. Kagome just HAD to be alright. I rapped hard on the door.  
  
"Kikyou! Houjo! It's me, Inu Yasha!"  
  
The door opened to reveal Kikyou in just a bathrobe and a towel in her hair. Behind her was Houjo, his left hand wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"Have you guys found Kagome?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Of course not. Why else would I look to this wench for help?"  
  
"Thanks ever so."  
  
"Sorry, Kikyou. It's late and we're all cranky."  
  
"EXACTLY! Let's all have a good night's rest and start our search again in the morning."  
  
"Fat chance, Kikyou. Kagome's my girlfriend and I'm not gonna rest until I find her!"  
  
Houjo paused for a moment. "You're not the only one who cares about her, Inu Yasha. I love her too. Kikyou too, just not in the same way. If you're going to look for her, you're taking us along."  
  
"I can't look for her."  
  
Houjo and I looked at Kikyou like she was crazy. "Why can't you?!" we both demanded.  
  
"My parents will be home soon and my parents will ground me for going out so late."  
  
I growled, but it couldn't be helped. Kikyou's parents were evil. They were so mean.She even had a curfew. What person in COLLEGE still has a curfew???!!!  
  
Houjo just sighed. Without a word, he ran.  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!" I snapped and grabbed him by the arm. "Where do you think you're going? You don't even know where to look! Plus, we have to find out who has something against her that would make that person kid nap Kagome!"  
  
Houjo hesitated, looked at Kikyou, then me. "Ask Kikyou. I think she would know."  
  
I let go of his arm. What did he mean? Before I could ask, Houjo ran off. I ran the other way.  
  
~~~ Kikyou's POV  
  
I watched as Houjo and Inu Yasha ran. I wanted to follow, but I couldn't face Kagome.  
  
"Houjo.Inu Yasha." I murmured. "Please find Kagome-chan and let her be safe."  
  
~~~ Houjo's POV  
  
I pumped my legs faster and faster. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling she would be somewhere that she was familiar with and felt safe. That place.the bench.  
  
~~~ Kagome's POV (A/N: I apologize for the constant jumping.)  
  
I dragged myself over to the bench to think. I still couldn't believe what happened. I thought about the necklace. I had lost mine, but didn't want to admit it. But- wait.I lost my necklace the time I took it off to wash.That was a day that Kikyou came over. Could it be that she was lying? No.Kikyou would never lie to me. Never. But a little voice inside of me was telling me that she was. "How can you believe her?" it asked.  
  
I thought for a few seconds, and then knew the answer.  
  
"I know because she's Kikyou, my best friend."  
  
"Ah, but wasn't there an issue a couple years ago involving a love triangle between you, Kikyou, and Inu Yasha? How are you so sure that Kikyou isn't trying to sabotage you and Inu Yasha's relationship?"  
  
I paused. It was true, whether I liked it or not. I wanted to cry. I wanted Inu Yasha to come and hug me. I wanted Inu Yasha to kiss me and whisper that everything would be okay. I wanted Inu Yasha to say that Kikyou was lying. I heard footsteps coming my way.  
  
"Kagome!!!" The voice was familiar. I turned. It wasn't Inu Yasha, but Houjo.  
  
He hugged me tight. "I was worried sick! Where were you?"  
  
I gave him a disappointed look. "Why is it you?"  
  
He gave me a puzzled look. "Eh?"  
  
"Why is it that whenever I'm hurting or lost, it's you who always finds me and tells me it's alright? Why isn't it Inu Yasha? Answer me, Houjo."  
  
He thought for a while. "Um.I don't know."  
  
I wanted to cry. "Well, just leave me alone, Houjo. The one I love is Inu Yasha. Not you, Houjo."  
  
~~~ Houjo's POV  
  
My heart was shattering. I loved Kagome so much.and she loved Inu Yasha. I couldn't bear it. It hurt too much.  
  
"Look, Kagome. I know I could never replace Inu Yasha in your heart, but will you ever stop? Will you be able to stand it for Inu Yasha to never be able to keep one of your promises for the rest of your life? He's always so busy he never meets you for your dates!"  
  
Kagome shot me a venomous look. "Each time he does, he has a reason. Being a singer isn't easy. They have promises to keep with other people more important than his girlfriend."  
  
"You're wrong, Kagome."  
  
~~~ Inu Yasha's POV  
  
I reached the bench, but Houjo was there. I listened to the entire conversation.  
  
".They have promises to keep with other people more important than their girlfriends."  
  
I stepped out of the shadows. "You're wrong, Kagome."  
  
She wheeled around. ".Inu Yasha." she murmured, her look saddening.  
  
"Those people could never be as important as you, Kagome. I'm sorry. But it's Sesshoumaru that makes me go. He's my manager. He never cares."  
  
I held out my hand.  
  
"Please, Kagome, give me another chance."  
  
~~~ Kagome's POV  
  
I stared at his hand.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I turned to Houjo.  
  
"Could you possibly stand to be hurt by him again? If you do, how long will you be able to take it? Please, Kagome. Think about this."  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
"Let me try. I won't ever make you hurt."  
  
I looked back and forth between the two of them. I loved them both. I couldn't stand to let anyone of them go. Then I knew my decision.  
  
I turned to Inu Yasha. His look of plead turned into triumph and Houjo's turned into defeat. I reached my hand up to touch his, but then let it drop. My head went down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I've hidden something very big from you that only Houjo understands."  
  
"But you could tell me! You never told me about it! I could have taken care of you!"  
  
"That's why I never told you about it! You would baby me around like I was made of glass! That's not how I want the rest of my life to be! Houjo is kind enough, but he doesn't treat me like you would've."  
  
I gave Inu Yasha a gentle kiss on the lips. Tears streamed down my face. My heart hurt.I broke the kiss and looked into Inu Yasha's eyes. He was crying, too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha."  
  
He merely nodded.  
  
I gave him one last hug, squeezed his hands, let go, turned away, and walked to Houjo.  
  
I took Houjo's hand.  
  
"I'll give you a try, I guess."  
  
Houjo smiled, hugged me, and we walked away hand-in hand.  
  
I took one final look back to see Inu Yasha still standing there, eyes spilling over. I gave him a small smile, and turned my head forward, without turning back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
(A/N: INU/KAG FANS DON'T FLAME ME!!!! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
